Once Upon A Time
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: First in the Kingdom's End trilogy. When Benny, Ethan, Rory, Sarah, Erica and Jane find a mysterious book in Benny's attic, they unknowingly release Stephanie, who brings them twisted into tales. Together, they must find one another to defeat the witch...but not before living each fairytale first. Rated T for safety. ENJOY!
1. Once, In A Faraway Land

**A/N- SURPRISE!**

**Wassup? It is TOBN here with something I never thought I would write. But I do want to write it because if I forgot, that would be unfortunate. ****Plus, isn't this awesome! Creating two stories in the past two weeks? I do not think this could get any better. :)**

**So after watching Into The Woods (Fantabulous movie by the way), and listening to the soundtrack countless times (Agony! No One Is Alone! It Takes Two! Fantabulous songs!) I decided that I would love to make a fairytale based book! I love those! They are awesome!**

**In case you are wondering, I plan on making these Benny/Erica and Ethan/Sarah. Poor Rory...well..his story doesn't involve romance anyway.**

**This will be updated regularly I hope, due to the flood of stories I am working on. Did you know this is my fifteenth story on Fanfiction? I know right? So much can happen in four months! This story will consist of 10 chapters. Just so you should know, I worked hard on these TITLES! They make me so happy ;`)**

**With all that rambling done, let me present the new story! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once, In A Land Faraway<strong>_

Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, Erica and Jane walked into the Weir household, laughing as they recounted the events of the movie they just watched.

"And when that guy sliced the guy's head off and saved the world? Did you see how it rolled off the face of the asteroid and blew up? I swore I saw it's eyes!" Benny exclaimed animatedly, making Rory high-fived him. "I know right?" He said, walking into the house. A burning sensation flickered from his feet, making him jump back in surprise.

"Ow!" He yelped. Ethan, Jane and Benny were already inside the house, looking at the three vampires in confusion. Sarah gave the three a look before Ethan widened his eyes in understanding.

"Right! Come in guys." He said, making him mentally slap himself at his stupidity. Sarah, Erica and Rory smiled. "Thanks guys. It is sometimes so hard to remember how supernatural we are." Erica pondered, waltzing right into the living room. Jane nodded in agreement.

"I keep forgetting that I have magic, so I still actually do my homework!" She pouted, getting a laugh from all the teens. Rory looked at Benny as he went to the kitchen and prepared everyone snacks.

"Are you sure we should've let Jane watch Haunted Planet 2? It seemed a bit violent." He noted, making Jane roll her eyes.

"I was fine, thank you very much. You were just scared. Remember when you reached in the popcorn bag, and then the girl got stabbed by the monster? All the popcorn flew out! Luck for you, Ethan was able to buy some more." She recalled, making Rory blush as he slipped some chips into his mouth. Jane looked at him in confusion, tugging on her red sweater.

"Why do you still eat? You are a vampire! They don't need human food anyways." She added, confused as Benny sighed. "It is the question we'll never find the answer to." He mumbled, making Jane laugh. Erica blushed her golden hair as she sighed.

"Well, we at least need something to do. It isn't everyday that our parents let us stay the weekend at your place alone! It could be like Big Brother, except no one getting kicked off." She paused. "At least, no one can get kicked of you want.." She said as Rory came in with the chips. Ethan laughed as he popped one in his mouth.

"She is right though B. When was the last time your grandma, my parents, and their parents let us stay here alone for a whole weekend?" Benny nodded in agreement, knowing it was true.

Because it was! Benny was allowed to invite his friends over to his house while Ethan and Jane's parents, Sarah's parents, Rory's parents. Erica's parents and Benny's grandma stayed up north in Barrie for the weekend. They thought it could be a nice experiment. They would get to go skiing, while Benny's friends would be able to be home alone for the next two nights.

"Benny? You done daydreaming?" Sarah snapped her fingers in front of the spellmaster's face, jolting him back to reality. He shook his head, clearly dazed.

"What were we talking about?" He asked, forgetting he was in a room with his friends while he was lost in the train of thought. Sarah sighed.

"We were wondering if you have anything to do while we wait for the Jacuzzi Time Machine on the TV tonight at 10. So?" She asked, clearly impatient. Benny shrugged.

"I dunno. I usually just play video games the whole time." He said nonchalantly, making Ethan and Rory cheer. But Jane and Erica looked at them in annoyance.

"No." They said in sync, making the others laugh. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Laugh all you want, but mini-Morgan has a point. We girls will not sit here while you boys play video games." She said sternly. Jane nodded. "I agree with fangs; I rather eat socks than to watch Rory lose in Battlefield." She smirked, making everyone laugh once more. Sarah sighed.

"C'mon guys! There has to be something to do here while we wait for the movie. Any ideas?" Benny gave it some thought before perking up.

"Maybe Grandma has some stuff in the attic. She hardly goes up there anyway, so what better than to go up there?" He asked. Rory stifled a laugh.

"Yeah! If we are lucky, we could find something like baby photos of Benny!" He remarked, getting blushes from Benny.

"Whatever vampire. If we are lucky, we can find a baseball bat to bang you with so you can gain smartness back." He shot back playfully, punching his friend softly as everyone laughed, including Rory.

"Well played spellmaster." He said happily.

And it was times like this that he was lucky to have friends like Ethan, Rory, Erica, Sarah, even Jane! They got along well, and now, he could even see that they would be enjoying their weekend together.

Benny went upstairs, his friends trailing behind the spellmaster. They finally reached the top of the stairs as Benny pulled open a trap door on the ceiling. His friends crowded around as Benny was finally able to crack the door open. Dust flew as everyone coughed. Benny pulled down a ladder, and one by one, the friends climbed up.

The attic was dark as the floors creaked at every step slightly. Cobwebs surrounded the walls as Ethan was able to find a light switch.

The lights flickered on as it shone a dim glow. Erica looked around in slight disgust.

"So? When was the last time you've been here? Ancient Roman Times?" She questioned, coughing a bit from the dust. Benny shrugged, clearly not listening.

"Um...maybe when we first moved in about 10 years ago?" He said, recalling the fact he came to Whitechapel with his grandma when he was six, and he was sixteen now, so he guessed the prediction was appropriate. Jane moved a few boxes before gasping, pulling out a dusty book.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" She exclaimed, the five teens gathering around the little girl. Ethan carefully picked the heavy book from Jane. He blew off the dust, making everyone cough once more.

"Ever thought of cleaning this place?" Sarah muttered. Ethan ignored her as he read the title aloud.

"A Live Action Fairytale. Where did your grandma buy this? It looks seriously old." He remarked, examining the book's engravings. Benny shrugged once more, not knowing the answers to all his friends' questions.

"I seriously don't know. But, Grandma did mention buying it a long time ago, before I was born. She said it was from...I forgot who actually. But she always told me never to open it. She never told me why." He concluded. "We should put it back then!" Erica exclaimed, grabbing the book. Rory, on the other hand, looked ecstatic as he clapped his hands excitedly.

"Let's open it!" He yelled, grabbing the book from Erica's hand. Before anyone could protest, he pulled the dusty book open, the pages glowing a vibrant pink as pale pink dust flew out of the book.

"Rory! What have you done?!" Jane yelled over the wind. Benny's eyes held fear as Rory shrugged. "I am sorry!" He yelled. Ethan covered his eyes as he saw a glimpse of words fly out of the pages.

A single letter dropped from the book. Against the wind, Erica picked it up. She couldn't read it, so she handed it to Sarah as Rory dropped the book to the ground, a force pushing it down. Wind howled as the blizzard of pink magic blew through the attic.

"I will get my revenge! From...Stephanie?!" Sarah exclaimed in shock.

Before anyone got the chance to respond, a shadow emerged from the blizzard of pink, revealing none other than the aged Stephanie. She wore a black cloak as her sliver hair flowed down to her chest. She laughed evilly as she grasped onto what seemed like a staff to Benny.

"You! You were all fools to mess with me so long ago!" She screamed over the racket. Rory's eyes widened as he pointed accusingly to the witch.

"That was about two months ago!" He yelled in protest, the storm blocking his voice. Stephanie ignored him as she grinned, her teeth shining through the book's light.

"Not that! Evelyn Weir! I was hoping she would open it, but it is equal revenge to destroy her grandson and his friends." She cackled. More words swirled through the blizzard among the pink dust. Ethan could merely make out the words as they sped through the room.

_"A maid, beautiful of heart." _One said, that one plunging towards Sarah, dissolving around her. Her eyes held distress as she looked at Ethan fearfully. Ethan continued to read the words that swirled around his friends.

_"A young boy, mischievous of mind." _Another said, swiftly drifting towards Rory.

_"A girl, hood as red as blood" _Ethan watched as the words sped towards a frightened Jane.

_"A trapped maiden, hair like finest gold" _These words made its way to Erica as Ethan watched her sweep the hair out of her eyes. Had it grown last time he looked at it?

_"A fair man, curious of soul" _The words flew swiftly towards Benny, who looked at Stephanie in fear and fury mixed into one.

_"A wealthy prince, searching for a bride." _Ethan watched in fear as these words plunged around him, leaving a trail of dark pink dust around him. He gasped as the last words drifted around Stephanie.

_"A witch, as evil as darkness itself."_

Ethan started to feel drowsy as he closed his eyes, the world turning black as he heard Stephanie's cackles once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Are you as excited as I am for this story? I hope so!**

**Drop a review and enjoy life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. There Was A Maid, Beautiful Of Heart

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here updating this storey because I got a lot of positive feedback for this!**

**So, if anyone asks, like I said in the last chapter, the pairings are as followed:**

**Ethan/Sarah**

**Benny/Erica**

**Brotherly and Sisterly Rory/Jane (In the sibling type of love way)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**inosine- Glad you like the prompt my friend! I am quite excited to do this! Thank you for reviewing!**

**EmmALewisS- Thank you! I will continue because I do love this story as well. And thank you for following/favouriting this story! And thanks for calling my story decent! You get your point across quite well if I do say so myself. Have fun reading, thanks for reviewing!**

**funkybananas47- The pairings are listed above for your liking :) I loved Into The Woods. I never saw the broadway (Which I found on YouTube), but I loved the movie! Glad you think this is cute and thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Thank you for the congrats fanfic buddy! I am glad you got three right (including Stephanie's) Ethan's..I like Ethan's. And I am excited to see what you guys think! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, let us start! Drop a review and enjoy!**

**May I remind you that the titles are my favourite part in the story aside from the story itself. It follows a storyline if you read the titles in order. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There Was A Maid, Beautiful Of Heart<strong>_

Sarah woke up drowsily on the floor. She looked down to see she was holding a scrub brush. Her once ripped jeans were now a blue ripped skirt. She wore a ripped white blouse as she fiddled with a lace apron. All over her, there was soot and dirt. She looked up to scan her surroundings.

She was in some sort of castle, a chandelier draping above her. Sarah saw a spiral staircase above her as she got a glimpse of a dressed girl running down the stairs. She gasped as two other women followed the other girl. Sarah somehow, without any control, stood up. Sarah took a closer look at the appearances of the three women.

One of them, being Stephanie, draped in a colourful blue gown, that flowed to the ground. To Sarah's surprise, she saw Hannah Price and Della Peterson was right behind her, Della being in a orange gown and Hannah in a pink one. Stephanie cackled.

"Cinderella! Are you done scrubbing the floor?" She said, a hint of rudeness to her voice that made Sarah want to slap her. Sarah looked at all of them in confusion.

That's when it hit her. Stephanie gave her a haunting glare as she realized the book must've sent them to different fairytales. And she was Cinderella. She looked up and gave her kindest Cinderella smile.

"Um...yes mother." She said finely, as Cinderella may have said it. Stephanie looked at her in slight disgust, before Hannah piped up.

"I hate to leave you mother, but I must go and fix my hair for the ball! The prince is going to be there!" She cooed, twirling a bit as Della nodded.

"Yes! The prince. He is so dreamy, his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, his gorgeous hair...it is such an difficult stage to try and ignore him when he walks by!" She said, making Sarah's heart skip a beat. She would want to meet this prince herself. Hannah continued.

"We will win his heart, choose us for marriage and forever may we hold respect from the Morgan Kingdom!" She exclaimed happily. Stephanie shot them a sour look as Sarah gasped. _Was it possible? _She thought. _Is Ethan Prince Charming? _

"May I go to the ball?" She said softly, needing to not only get out of her rags, but to visit Ethan and try and defeat Stephanie together. But Stephanie looked at her and laughed.

"You? The ball? Quite a joke Cinderella. They don't call you **Cinder**ella for nothing!" She said, making Sarah remember that Cinderella's real name was Ella, but she was nicknamed Cinderella because of all the cinders that would get on her after a hard day's work. She sighed.

"Well, if I finish my chores, then may I go to the ball?" She pushed, hoping for an answer. Stephanie gave it some thought before sighing.

"Very well. BUT you must have a dress to wear." She said, hoping that the remark might make Sarah gave up. But Sarah knew she had speed, and she was ready for anything.

"Of course! Thank you mother!" She said gleefully. Stephanie sighed a disappointing sigh as she and Hannah and Della walked out. Before exiting, Stephanie swiftly pushed Sarah out if the way and smiled.

"May I remind you that Cinderella wasn't a vampire? Good luck Sarah. I will defeat you all!" She cackled once more before exiting with her two stepsisters. The heavy doors on the other side of the huge room slammed shut, leaving Sarah to wonder just what her chores were.

"Great job Cinderella. Way to get your hopes up." She muttered to herself, wandering to the kitchen to see if the chores were there. She had to finish by the time of at least 7:00.

To her luck, she saw a list of chores written on a piece of paper. Sarah face-palmed herself; there was no way that she would be able to make a dress AND finish these chores by the time the ball would even happen.

"Cinderella...how could she manage?" Sarah murmured as she hummed a little tune and swept the corridors, unbeknownst to her the birds flying past the castle and into Cinderella's room.

* * *

><p>Sarah finally finished washing all the windows of the castle, the last chore of the list. She swiped the dust off her forehead as Della and Hannah's voices pierced the castle.<p>

"CINDERELLA! GET UP HERE!" They yelled in unison, making Sarah grumble as she rushed upstairs to a bright salon-like room.

"Fix my hair!" Hannah commanded. As annoyed as she was, Sarah did, fixing it into a tight bun.

"Sew this tear!" Della asked rudely, always moving as Sarah tried to sew the hem back to shape.

When she was finally done, Sarah had exactly 10 minutes to make a dress, since Stephanie made it clear that all the dresses in the castle were taken. She trudged upstairs to her room, just about ready to burst to tears.

But when she walked in, she gasped.

"No way.." She murmured. But it was true.

A bunch of mice and birds surrounded a cherry pink dress. Sarah covered her mouth in surprise, almost forgetting this part of the story.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" She exclaimed as she quickly slipped into it. A perfect fit! She twirled around as the birds helped her fix her hair.

In five minutes flat, they were done, Sarah looking beautiful. She was sparkling clean as she constantly thanked the animals as they scattered off to who knows where. She quickly pranced down the stairs, catching eyes from across the room.

In the centre of the room, near the door, was a shocked Hannah and Della and a infuriated Stephanie. She gasped.

"You..you finished your chores AND made a dress?" She said, clearly surprised. Sarah nodded proudly.

"Of course mother!" She chirped, secretly happy. But Della and Hannah were filled with jealousy as they exchanged sneaky looks.

"But Cinderella! Those are my bows!" Della smirked as she pulled them off with a tug, making Sarah gasp.

"Stop! This is my dress!" She exclaimed, struggling against the two stepsisters. But they didn't stop.

"Aren't those my ribbons?" Hannah exclaimed in fake fury.

By the time they were done, the dress was completely destroyed, Hannah, Della and Stephanie leaving poor Sarah behind, tears down her face.

"Better luck next time Cinderella!" Stephanie chirped as the heavy doors slammed behind them.

* * *

><p>Sarah wept in the dark gardens, nighttime dawning. How was she going to escape this trap Stephanie cause and still be able to see Ethan?<p>

Oh Ethan. How she wished that she could be in his arms right now. Not only because they had to, but because she loved him dearly.

Suddenly, sparkles appeared as Sarah looked up, her ragged dress flowing up as she stood up. She gasped.

Evelyn.

"Mrs. Weir?!" Sarah exclaimed in surprise.

It was true. Evelyn stood above the dirty Sarah, a long night robe draped around her. Sarah looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you still in your night robe?" She asked curiously. Evelyn looked down and gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Oh!" She whispered. "We are still in Barrie in our hotel. Everyone is sleeping but me because I sensed a dark magical presence. I see you guys found Stephanie's cursed book? I shouldn't blame y'all; I should've locked it." She confessed. Sarah shook her head.

"What is important is that you bring me to the ball. Aren't you the fairy godmother or something?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes. Evelyn shrugged.

"I suppose so." She said, waving her hand.

Suddenly, Sarah spun. Her rugged dress was transformed to a beautiful blue one, her feet covered with glass slippers and her hair tightly in a bun. A pumpkin carriage, mouses as horses, it is what Sarah dreamed of as a kid. She gasped.

"Thank you Mrs. Weir!" She exclaimed. Evelyn nodded, smiling a bit.

"You are welcome. Now hurry; you must get to that ball and reunite with your friends so the storyline curse can be broken! Then you can all defeat Stephanie together! I don't know how long the dress will last, so go! Have fun!" She added, and with that, Sarah jumped into the carriage and drove off into the dawning sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you go! I hope y'all liked it.**

**Drop a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. A Young Boy, Mischievous of Mind

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a brand new chapter! Yass!**

**I realize that I didn't explain this properly in the last chapter: Evelyn realized that there was a dark magic presence (Like I said in the previous chapter) and then, still in Barrie (Which explains the night gown), somehow placed herself into the tales as a hologram used to help the characters, but not actually do anything. Stephanie also duplicated actual characters into the story, but they aren't really in the story. So most likely you will see some familiar faces. Sorry if it doesn't make sense: It might later on. Or not. Because I can be like that sometimes.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**EmmALewisS- I am sorry if the stuff is cliche: I am just a cliched person sometimes. And I am sorta trying to follow the story line of the characters, but I hope that the stories take less of a cliche soon. If not, sorry to disappoint you. And you are right about Benny: good job! I do want to make the Rapunzel story like Tangled (ish), so hints on that! And nice try about Stephanie and the wolf. But you are right about one thing: You will just have to wait a bit. But hint hint: Rory is sort of a crossover character if you get what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!**

**funkybananas47- No worries! We all have our ways :) I am just glad you are even reading my stories. You are really awesome ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Magical locks? Maybe that is a thing [I want to have] :) And I just couldn't take it; Sarah was so beautiful and innocent and kind of heart, why can't she be Cinderella?! Eek! It is so fluffy! Y'know...before it gets to the not-so fluffy parts (Which is why this is Rated T) And every story does have an unknown prince. Which is weird; I like the names of the princes. What the heck? Why do they get to not have names?! I am as frustrated as I am with FreshTV! LOL! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**Enough with that stuff: This is finally in Rory's POV (But still in Third Person because I fallen in love with that) and...yeah!**

**Drop a review because you love reading fairytales and feel like a kid again listening to them. Because I don't know about you, but I am feeling like a child once more :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Young Boy, Mischievous Of Mind<em>**

Rory felt straw on his back as a single leaf, that was mysteriously so huge, fluttered onto his chest. This action woke him up, startled and confused.

"Where the heck am I?" He pondered, sitting up slightly as he felt the huge leaf on his chest. He picked it up, and it was quite heavy (Well, as heavy as a leaf can get) and examined its shape and figure.

It was green and oval-like, so Rory suspected it came from a plant of some sort. But...how big can a plant get?

"Jack! Come down here at once!" He heard a elderly's voice exclaim. Rory stood up, as if it was something it was supposed to do and quickly examined his clothing. He gasped.

He was in a ripped tunic and the straw he felt on his back was the straw-made bed near the window. He peered out the small, broken-glassed window and gasped.

"No..." He murmured. But it was true.

A huge beanstalk grew from the ground, spiraling all the way into the clouds.

In excitement, he tried to use his vampire speed to get downstairs, now knowing the fairytale he was in. But it was unsuccessful, and he figured it was because Jack just wasn't a vampire. Rory shrugged, just glad he could play his favorite character in his favorite fairytale

Jack and the Beanstalk had always been his childhood favorite (After Star Wars..which is still his favorite), being that Jack had a mischievous mind when it came to stealing gold from a giant. But Rory didn't mind; it was for a good cause after all. And now that he was able to reenact the fairytale was a dream come true.

But suddenly, Rory remembered his friends, who were also trapped in stories. He couldn't imagine how scary it was for them. He gasped; Jane was also alone! And if Ethan couldn't be there to help her, Rory would. He felt as if Jane was a younger sister to him, and Ethan knew that.

So with that, he grabbed the green newsboy cap on the table and dashed downstairs. He gasped once more, not believing what he was seeing.

It had seem that Mrs. LOL was playing his mother. Which made sense because they had tension in between the two ever since the whole "Pransky" fiasco. She wore a apron and a rugged green dress as she ran up to the blonde boy. She slapped him at once. Rory yelped.

"Uh...OW! What the heck was that for Mrs. LOL?!" He said. Mrs. LOL's eyes dilated as she shook her head. "What did you say?" Rory frowned. "Ow! What was that for? Are you deaf or something?" He said. Her eyes dilated once more. "What did you say?" She asked once more.

It was then that Rory discovered that if he said something that wasn't recognizable to the fairytale, he would have to replay the whole thing. And the last thing he wanted was to lose time. He cleared his throat.

"What is it mother?" He said as uncannily as Jack would've said it, him being a carefree boy. Mrs. LOL sighed.

"Why is there a huge beanstalk in the backyard?!" She said, pulling Jack...er...Rory's ear as he yelped. They walked outside when Mrs. LOL let go of Rory's ear. He was about to exclaim a scream of pain when his jaw opened in awe.

In front of his very eyes, grew a beanstalk that he saw out his window. It grew through the clouds in the sky. He sighed dreamily, when an idea popped up in his mind. He grinned.

It was time to truly reenact this fairytale.

"Mother! The person who sold these beans for...Milky White..," He said, remembering the name of the cow luckily. "He told me that those were magic beans that you threw in frustration! Which means there is something magical on top! We could be rich!" He exclaimed. His mother grinned as she hugged him tightly. She stroked his hair, which felt awkward to Rory considering Mrs. LOL was his teacher.

"Yes son! Climb immediately! Be safe my dear! Bring some riches!" She said. Rory rolled his eyes as he started to climb. Here, the mother who used to hit him (As he heard from the story) now took advantage of him. But to he guessed that he could start climbing. "Hurry!" She yelled. "Climb!"

But Rory was one step ahead of her, already climbing the beanstalk as fast as he could, making the halfway point.

Using all the strength he had inside of him, he quickly climbed up the beanstalk as the world he knew started to fade away into the midst of the clouds.

Finally, he had reached the top of the beanstalk. He cautiously placed his foot on the cloud, hoping he wouldn't fall through to to weight. But as he could've guessed, he was fine. He carefully walked across the clouds in a rush. He quickly started to enjoy it, bouncing on the clouds gleefully, as if he had no care in the world. It was really fun as you could've guessed, Rory knowing it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

But he stopped, remembering what he was really here for. He quickly scattered the clouds, looking for something that could mean giants.

He had finally caught sight of a house, as huge as the universe in his opinion. Rory gulped nervously, him knowing what it was.

The giant's house.

He took shaky, but quiet, steps into the house. Due to his small size, he was able to slip into the cracks of the huge door. He almost screamed in fear when he walked in, the wind from a snore almost blowing off his hat.

The giant sat on its chair, snoring as it went to sleep. It was so big, that the snores almost off his feet, as it it were gusts of wind. Rory took a closer look at the giant, and gasped.

The giant was...Stephanie?!

Trying to stay as silent as he could, he quickly talk glimpse of gold behind the giant...er...Stephanie. He couldn't believe that the giant was Stephanie! Now he would have nightmares of a huge Stephanie.

Not being able to take it, he acted on Jack's mischievous mind and made a run for the gold. If he could dash out of here quickly, he could try and go out of the twisted fairytale Stephanie launched him into.

Quickly, Rory rolled under the huge chair Stephanie slept on, his ninja skills helping him out a bit. He finally reached the stash of gold.

He looked around, looking for anything that could be useful. Trying to look for things Jack would've brought home, he finally caught sight of the two things he was looking for.

A chicken and a golden harp.

The chicken squawked slightly as Rory quickly shut its beak. He lifted the chicken carefully, it being so light and small. Not to his surprise, he found three golden eggs at the bottom of the hen. He grinned; at least Jack's mother would be happy. Ish.

"Psst! Rory!" A small voice whispered. Rory looked around. "Hello?" He whispered. "Over here!" The small voice chirped again. Rory turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Mrs. Weir?!" He exclaimed.

Evelyn was pure gold as her body embedded into the golden harp. Rory almost forgot that the harp could speak. Evelyn sighed.

"Yes. It is me." She said. Rory frowned sadly, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I am so sorry Mrs. Weir. It was me who opened the book in the start. I didn't know...even if Benny said not to do anything. I am sorry.'' He concluded again. Evelyn kindly smiled.

"The fault is mine, for not telling any of you of what the book is capable of." She lowered her voice to a whisper as the huge Stephanie snored again, almost making Rory laugh.

"How are you even here anyway? Stephanie did say that if she couldn't take revenge on you, she would take revenge on us. How come you are here if she didn't transport you here?" He pondered. Evelyn laughed silently.

"Well my dear, I too know the magic of Stephanie and sensed a dark magical presence in the time being I am in my hotel, so when everyone was asleep, I found a ripple of magic and stepped into it, therefore making a hologram image of me in every fairytale you guys may be in. I can talk to you and help you, but I am just another pawn in Stephanie's plan. She duplicated a bunch of other people you may know into the stories, so that is why you might see some familiar faces. Stephanie plays the evil villain in every story, in this case, the giant. In Sarah's case, the stepmother. I know where everyone is Rory. I can guide you, but can't physically do anything to help you guys." Rory's eyes boggled, the info slowly settling in him.

"How is that even possible?" He asked the golden harp, which was Evelyn. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you break free of the fairytale's story line " Rory's head tilted in clear confusion as Evelyn sighed, trying her best to explain everything as best as she could.

"In your setting, this case being Jack's house," Rory nodded as she continued. "Well, there is a magical force field keeping you there. If you don't get out before your story ends, that being when Jack cuts off the beanstalk, your story will start again, and we don't want that. You must complete your story before trying to break the force field. You can break it by using something heavy, so when you cut down the beanstalk, make sure it is in the direction of west, where the force field is. The beanstalk is heavy enough that it can break it, then you have to make a run for it. If you succeed, you will be able to go to everyone's story and lead them out, the magical fairytale force field being broken. Then you must defeat Stephanie together in order to escape." She concluded. Rory's eyes widened.

"What about you?" He questioned. Evelyn smiled. "Leave me here, with Mrs. LOL and the chicken. Don't worry; I am just a hologram, so I'll be here when you return." She explained.

Not so lucky for them, the chicken started to squawk. Rory's eyes held alert as he lifted the Evelyn-harp up, which was surprisingly pretty light. Stephanie's voice boomed as Rory scooped up the chicken, quietly scolding it.

"Fee, fi, fo, fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman!" Stephanie roared as Rory started to make a run for it, the harp and the gold egg pooping chicken in tow. "Be he alive or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread. Fee, fi, fo, fum!" Stephanie roared as she caught sight of the running Rory, who ran out the door.

The giant Stephanie followed the dashing blonde all the way out to the clouds. Rory quickly hung Evelyn-harp around his shoulder as he tucked the chicken under his arm. He quickly made his way down the beanstalk, landing seconds behind the giant on the ground.

He caught sight of Mrs. LOL running to him as he quickly dropped the chicken and the harp.

"It lays golden eggs!" He exclaimed behind him, running to the tree stump with the axe. Due to him being a nerd, he quickly calculated where west was and started to chop down the beanstalk, swift cuts slicing into the stalk.

"Fee, fi, fo, fum!" Stephanie boomed, starting to climb down. But it was too late.

Rory had cut off the beanstalk, therefore cutting off the giant's escape plan. He quickly started to follow the falling beanstalk in the direction of west, despite his mother's...er..Mrs. LOL's yells for him to come back.

He beat out the beanstalk, reaching a point where he couldn't go on.

"The force field.." He murmured as he stepped away. The beanstalk finally crashed onto the force field, it shattering like it was glass.

In mere few seconds, Rory dashed out of the force field's area. He was clear.

He turned back to see Jack's house in the broad sunrise, meaning the story started again.

He had made it.

He dashed out of his place and into the woods, hoping to find his friends and get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Wowza. That was the longest chapter in this book! That is fantabulous!**

**So I hope you liked Rory's story: the next chapter is where things will start to get interesting.**

**Drop a review if you want to see that soon, and don't get crushed by beanstalks anytime soon!**

**In Fangs, We Trust/**


	4. A Girl, Hood As Red As Blood

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new fairytale to spin! Yass! **

**Okay, so I got a bunch of questions that need to be answered, and rather than doing that in every A/N, I decided at the end of the story, I might do a Q/A, since I am REALLY bad at explaining things beforehand. So if you got any questions, leave them with a review. But the Q/A will be a maybe because I might just end up answering every question. Those with accounts, I might just send you a PM with the answers, and for guests, I can answer those through shoutouts. But anyway, drop a question if there is something you don't get. Thanks!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**EmmALewisS- I know right? It is those moments when I feel like I did a good job in making this really cool back story thing. Sigh...the feeling is indescribable. So I messaged you about the answers to your question; I hope it makes sense. Anyway, glad you are loving the story. And I loved Tangled; it was such a thrilling movie. And I hope I reach Disney's standards. Of course, the MBAV version of Rapunzel is more closer to the Tangled version than the original one, due to the fact Rapunzel [Erica] is gonna be healing people. I dunno if that is like the original, but still. I want it close to that. And don't worry; that Rated T thing is probably gonna be for a battle or something. Things might go out of control. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Phew! I am glad you understand. It means I actually made sense :) And you are really good at this whole "guess the fairytale" thing fanfic buddy! He is in the woods, so it must mean one thing. Hello Lil' Red Riding Hood! Oh my gosh. That would really make sense, putting David as the wolf. Why didn't I think of that before? Problem is, I don't like the idea of David playing such a evil character, since he has this whole "Carefree persona". I put the wolf as a evil character in the show who might be a vampire... [Well how ironic is that?] Oops! Spoilers! Thank you so much for reviewing fanfic buddy :)**

**Anyway, hope you like this! This is the only story that won't have Stephanie Drop a review and have fun reading! Don't get lost in the woods. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Girl, Hood As Red As Blood<strong>_

Jane's eyes suddenly popped open, a rough surface itching at her back. She rubbed her head before noticing that she didn't feel hair.

She felt fabric.

She pulled down the fabric at once, feeling its velvet-like surface before realizing that it was a hood. A red hood. Jane turned around to see what she was leaning against when she saw a tree stump. Jane stood up at once, not liking the idea of hanging out in the woods, but something brought her down slightly. A light waft of a scent filled the air as she realized that she was carrying a basket. She peered in to see cookies, bread, and other goods. She smiled.

"I am Little Red Riding Hood. Fantastic!" She cheered, skipping around slightly.

She loved this fairytale. Maybe it was because of the fashion part. Or maybe it was because the fact she was carrying a basket full of goodies. Jane's stomach grumbled as she realized why Red was so hungry all the time. She looked around the empty woods, trees, flowers and plants surrounding her. She actually found it quite wonderful, hoping it could be something like Into The Woods, considering Jane wanted to watch it ever since she found out it was showing in the theaters.

Jane scanned the area, hoping to find something useful. She skipped slightly, just like Red Riding Hood would've done it. She heard a clanging noise coming from her basket. Jane stopped, looking curiously at her basket, wondering what could be so heavy or metal-like in there.

She cautiously opened the basket, letting out the scents of baked goods. Not being able to resist, she picked up a cookie and chewed on it. She smiled at its taste. Delicious!

She realized, that beneath that cookie, was a blade. She picked up the blade from her basket and examined its structure.

It was a small blade, no bigger than a dagger, as its hand grip glowed a vibrant blue. The blade shined through the peeks of sunlight that escaped into the woods as Jane tilted her head in confusion. She certainly never remembered this part of the story. She noticed a small note attached to the blade and she, curiously read it.

_My dearest Red,_

_I am sorry you are brought into this situation. Truly. _

_This dagger must be used when you complete this story. When you [and hopefully the hunter] do, use this dagger to escape the force field through these woods. West._

_More will be explained, but whatever you do, keep the basket containing this safe. Don't go munching on those cookies too; save some for grandma. :) _

_~Grandma_

Jane covered her mouth, blushing slightly. "Sorry grandma...whoever you are." She whispered, not regretting the choice to eat those cookies at all. She loved them! Anyway. she tucked the dagger safely under the sheets in her basket that was holding the crumbs. Jane continued on her way, skipping slightly.

"Into the woods to Grandmother's house!" She chirped, happily skipping, clearly enjoying the experience. **[Into the Woods reference! LOL!]**

* * *

><p>Rory trudged along the woods, feeling tired. How long has he been walking? He basically could've finished Jacuzzi Time Machine three times in the time being he was in the woods. Speaking of Jacuzzi Time Machine, he really hoped he didn't miss it. That would be real sad.<p>

Suddenly, a scent of cookies filled the air, a scent he never smelled before. That must have meant that his vampire powers were returning! Maybe they had a shot at defeating Stephanie after all.

So with that, Rory followed the scent of the goods, skipping slightly as unbeknownst to him a dark shadow was following behind him.

* * *

><p>Jane finally reached the half point of the woods. Or so she thought. There were a bunch of flowers around her, and she was so tempted to just pick some, but she knew she had to go on her way.<p>

Suddenly, there was a crack heard from behind her. She turned around quickly as she gasped.

A dark shadowy figure circled around her. Jane closed her eyes for three seconds before opening them again. Sadly, the wolf-like figure was still there. The wolf shined a sickening grin.

"This is way too true little girl. No dream. Reality." The wolf purred. Jane gasped as she saw the wolf's face in the broad daylight.

Jesse?

"H-How are you even a wolf?! You are a vampire!" She exclaimed, slightly scared. She then giggled. "The irony in the though. You hate werewolves and now you are one." She chuckled, recalling the fact that Jesse was really a vampire. She turned, awaiting a response as she realized she wasn't very Red-like. She cleared her throat.

"I mean...move please! I am on my way to Granny's house at the edge of the woods.." She asked politely. But Jesse/Wolf just smiled.

"Hello little girl. What's your rush? You're missing all the flowers..." **[Another Into the Woods reference! LOL too funny] **He said smugly, pointing at the field of flowers. Jane knew she had to go, but knowing she had to finish the story in the regular way, she sighed in defeat as she went to pick up some flowers. Besides, maybe Grandma would like some flowers. She caught sight of Jesse, who smiled and walked in the direction she was previously walking.

"Darn it." She muttered, gathering the flowers."I should've stabbed him right there." She said, regretting her cowardliness. She stood up and slumped her shoulders as she sighed.

"Well, on we go to our gruesome surprise." She said, skipping into the woods with a false hope she would actually beat the vampire/wolf. **[Ha ha, hybrid. I should really stop interrupting this story]**

* * *

><p>Jane finally reached the house of her granny's. (Or so she thought, considering it was the only house at the edge of the woods.) She smiled, hoping she wasn't too late.<p>

She noticed the door was already open, so her smile faded gradually. When a door is open, there only means one thing.

Jane swallowed her fear as she stepped in the wooden house, asking herself why she wasn't pulling out the dagger for self-defense right now. She shrugged off the thought, knowing the letter specifically said that she shouldn't use it until her story was done. She peered through the door of what seemed to be Grandma's room and stepped in, the darkness in the room consuming her.

"H-Hello?" She stammered, walking around a bit. "Grandma? I have your treats! Are you feeling ill? I can help you..." She said, finally finding the light switch as she quickly turned them on.

A light flickered in the room as Jane could finally see the wooden planks she was stepping on. _Obviously, grandma didn't have time to renovate... _Jane thought bitterly as she reached the foot of the bed.

"Why hello dear! A joy to see you." A scratchy voice replied. Jane gulped, knowing she was actually too late. She knew who was behind those covers, yet she had to complete this story regularly. She sighed.

"Y-You don't sound too good grandma. And your ears are so..big." She finished nervously, almost forgetting her line. The faux-grandmother smiled.

"All the better to hear with my dear." It said, its breath making Jane gag slightly.

"What big eyes you have!" She said fearfully. The grandmother grinned.

"All the better to see you with my dear." It replied smugly. Jane swallowed a lump of fear as she braced herself for what was to happen next.

"W-What big teeth you have." She said.

Jesse grinned, standing up at once.

"All the better to EAT YOU WITH!" He growled. Jane backed up slowly as she did the only thing she would ever do.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>Rory continued to follow the scent of cookies until he reached a nearby house.<p>

"A house? At the edge of the woods? Rather bizarre." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a screech was heard that echoed the woods. Rory's eyes widened as he realized just what fairytale he stumbled onto.

The house, the cookies, it was so obvious.

"Jane." He breathed out, knowing it could only be her that could take on the role of Little Red.

"Jane! Jane I'm coming!" He yelled, dashing into the house. He found it surprisingly opened. But ignoring that fact, he dashed into the house, seeing none other than...Jesse?

"Jesse you are so dead if you lay one finger on her!" He yelled. The vampire/wolf turned around and gave Rory a sickening grin, that sent shivers down his spine.

"Too late!" He laughed as his sharp wolf-like teeth sharpened onto Jane's skin. She then turned red in fury as she smiled.

"Time to change this story just a bit!" She yelled, kneeing Jesse in the shins. He growled in agony as Jane escaped his clutches. She ram straight towards her basket on the floor and took out the dagger in a rush. She was about to stab him, but realizing that it wasn't in the story line, quickly handed it to Rory.

"This dagger! You are the hunter in Little Red Riding Hood. Stab him!" She yelled. Rory felt a bit reluctant at first, but when he saw Jesse stand up and Jane's eyes filled with terrorizing fear, he braced himself, grabbed the dagger and posed himself to stab the weakened Jesse. He grinned.

"You were so much better as a vampire. You know how long I wanted to do this?" Before Jesse could respond, Rory plunged the dagger deep into Jesse's chest. He roared in pain as deep black blood oozed from Jesse. His face turned a agonizing black as the wolf fell into ashes. Jane hugged Rory tightly.

"Oh Rory. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. Before Rory responded, a thump was heard from the closet. Jane and Rory realized that the closet has been held together by a broom stick. Rory quickly unlocked it and out popped Evelyn, her mouth gagged as with her arms and her legs. Jane and Rory quickly untied her as she gasped for air. She grinned at both of them.

"You guys did it! You have a mere five minutes before the story is going to end. You have the dagger, right?" Evelyn said quickly. Rory nodded as he showed Evelyn the black-blooded dagger, the blue shine emitted from its hand handle still shining a blue, which Rory realized matched the force field's blue.

"So is this what we use to break the force field?" Jane asked. Evelyn smiled. "You obviously read the letter. Yes, it can work with every fairytale. I was the one who made it of course; I used the magic I could use in this twisted fairytale book and placed into your basket. You must hurry; two more minutes before the story will start to reset." Rory snapped his fingers.

"Wait, why is Jesse's blood black? And why did he explode to ashes?" Evelyn smiled.

"This is one of the reasons you guys have to promise me not to get killed. As I told Rory, who will explain to Jane after you're out, the extra characters, like the wolf, would be clones of people you already know, therefore they aren't real. You guys however are real, therefore if you get killed, after one minute, you will fade to ashes and become the story character, then you won't be able to escape this story." Rory and Jane exchanged confused looks. Evelyn chuckled. "Just don't get killed, okay?" She summarized. Jane and Rory smiled and nodded. "A everyday goal." Rory said jokingly.

Before anyone could even laugh, they felt a ripple of magic throughout the house as things started to clean itself. Rory and Jane gasped as Evelyn's eyes widened.

"Go. Now! Before it's too late!" Evelyn yelled, as Rory and Jane, with the basket and the dagger, ran out of the house and towards west.

They finally bumped into a force field. When they made contact with it, it shined a blue hexagonal like pattern **[Think of the force field that Katniss discovered in Catching Fire. Okay, I'll shut up now.] **Rory, without any hesitation, plunged the dagger deep into the force field, shattering it.

With that, Jane and Rory ran out, leaving the woods behind as a castle shone in front of them. They looked tiredly at each other as they smiled.

"Time to go crash a ball." Jane said, as Rory laughed, reaching into the basket and placing the dagger in there. He grabbed a cookie for each of them and they walked towards the castle, not noticing they passed by a tall tower hidden among the leaves. Glimpse of blonde hair peeked out as the wind made the branches cover the tower once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you have it! Next chapter will be my fave! Whoo; I cannot wait to write it! The anticipation! Yass!**

**Anyway, drop a review, eat a baked cookie and..yeah! Don't get killed! Just joking...(actually though, don't.)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. A Trapped Maiden, Hair Like Finest Gold

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the next story for Once Upon A Time!**

**So I guess I didn't explain it well in the last chapter due to rushing for school and life, so I will explain now: Jesse was one of those clones Stephanie created. The way clones, like Jesse, Hannah, Della etc., is that they turn black and turn to ashes in an instant. So right away. But the way real people die, like Benny, Erica, Rory, Jane, Ethan, Sarah, is that something has to happen to them (duh!) like getting stabbed (;D) or getting shot by abusive magic. They can't just die within their story line (But it is most likely that is how deaths will occur). Something actually has to happen. And the way they die is their face starts dimming black and after ONE EXACT MINUTE (So not right away like the clones), they will shrivel up into ashes and become part of the story. Forever. So they never get out. They just keep dying. So that is why no one can't get killed. I hope that made sense. **

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I am too; I wouldn't like Grandma getting eaten, would you? And I hope the explanation above explains a bit. And you are so right! This is the story! The one I have been waiting for! Whoo! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a review and have a magical time reading! Don't get tangled (Ha ha.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Trapped Maiden, Hair Like Finest Gold<strong>_

* * *

><p>Erica's eyes popped open as she felt strings of hair swirled around her. Her head laid on the stone floors as she stood up wearily. She gasped, something heavy dragging her down to the floor. She gasped.<p>

On the ground were bundles of golden hair, and Erica discovered that the hair was coming from her. She sat back down, handling the hair carefully.

"Oh my gosh..." She murmured as she straightened it out carefully. Erica growled, throwing the hair down to the floor as she stood up once more.

"That witch! This is her fault that she made use of my cliched blonde hair and made me freaking Rapunzel!" She exclaimed in fury as she paced the tower's floors. She sighed as she plopped back down, clearly bored.

"So now what? Sit like a loser and wait for my freaking mother," She paused, making air quotations for the word mother. "And somehow let down my freakishly long hair?!" She shouted in fury. Erica paused.

"Wait..." She murmured as she ran up to the open window. She smiled, taking note of her long hair and the meters before reaching the ground and smiled.

"Idiots..." She smirked as she wrapped her long golden hair around a hook, making sure it was secure. She carefully scaled down the tower as she almost reached halfway when...

"RAPUNZEL?! WHAT IN THE EARTH'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

Erica almost fell down in surprise as she saw none other than a young looking Stephanie, who growled from above. She quickly bounced back up, sighing in defeat. Angrily, she threw a rock from the floors of the tower down at Stephanie, hitting her head. She yelped and stuck the finger at Erica, making her gasp in disbelief.

"You better follow the story line Erica! Or I will kill you, and your friends!" A demonic voice filled the tower, making Erica startled. She peered down, seeing Stephanie smirk in pride.

"And I will make sure they all die a slow, painful death! Especially the magical nerd!" The demonic voice said. Erica's face turned beet red in fury.

"You better not lay a single finger on my friends! Especially Benny!" She yelled to no one. She looked fearfully at Stephanie, who she now knew what she was capable of. She growled under her breath as Stephanie smiled smugly.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" She exclaimed from below. In annoyance, Erica reluctantly agreed, holding insults in her throat as she threw down her golden hair and pushed it roughly down to the ground so that Stephanie would be able to catch it. She pulled Stephanie up and when she got up, she pushed Erica off her feet in fury. Her voice was booming as she growled evilly. Erica gulped at the fury in her eyes.

"What the heck were you thinking?! Climbing down?! That is the number one rule! NEVER. ESCAPE!" She roared. Erica frowned deeply, secretly wanting to punch this girl.

"But mother!" She exclaimed, this time keeping character. "I want to explore the outside world! Find an adventure! Maybe even true love!" She swooned falsely, capturing Rapunzel's dizziness and bubbly persona. Stephanie sickeningly rubbed her fingers through Erica's long hair, making Erica murmur "Hands off!" under her breath. Stephanie never seemed to hear it as she sighed.

"Are you not happy here? An adventure to do everyday in these towers! And I love you! Is that not enough?!" She yelled. _Yeah, no. Never in a million years will I be happy, go on adventures in this cramped place and I do not love you. You are nothing to me. _Erica thought bitterly. But locking those feeling inside of her, she smiled weakly.

"But mother! The outside world fantasized me for the longest times! Why can't I go and explore the woods at least?!" She pushed, trying to trick her into going a short distance so she can at least find her friends, possibly Little Red Riding Hood at least, which she was pretty sure that was portrayed by Jane, since it would make sense. But Stephanie just shook her head.

"Can't you see Rapunzel? The outside world is harsh and cruel! Heartbreak and sorrow! Death! You could never survive a day, let alone a lifetime!" She said. Erica pouted, secretly knowing that she could probably kick this girl's butt if she wanted to. She sighed, laying down on the ground in upset and anger. Stephanie rolled her eyes as she sat down beside Erica.

"Stay with me child." She cooed, rubbing Erica's hair. **[Ha ha, Into The Woods reference YET AGAIN!] **Erica said nothing as Stephanie smiled at her.

"Sing me your song. The one that makes your hair a vibrant gold. Then you will realize that it was me who taught you that, and only me who will ever care for you." She said. That is when Erica snapped.

"Not true! Benny cares!" She blurted, making Erica cover her mouth in surprise, her words shocking her. Stephanie growled. "Is that meddlesome boy still visiting you?!" Erica threw her hands up in innocence.

"No!" She exclaimed truthfully. It was honest to be fair, Erica was only here for less than ten minutes. How could Benny even get here? Stephanie rolled her eyes as Erica tried to recall the song that made her hair somehow glow.

It then hit her. Erica recalled countless nights with her baby cousins when she babysat them. They always watched Tangled, the Disney version of Rapunzel. She then remembered the healing incantation that Rapunzel sang to heal Flynn **[Yass! I do not own Tangled BTW]. **Erica sighed, knowing that the song would heal Stephanie, which she didn't want to do. But frankly, she had no choice. She had to complete her story as told. She sighed as she placed the lumps of straight hair onto Stephanie's lap, holding a grunt of annoyance.

"Flower gleam and glow,  
>Let your power shine,<br>Make the clock reverse,  
>Bring back what once was mine."<p>

She sung quietly as her hair started to glow a magnificent gold. Stephanie beamed in pride and victory as she ran her hands through it, her aging skin returning to its natural beauty.

"Heal what has been hurt,  
>Change the fate's design,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine.<br>What once was mine."

She finished as her hair returned to her yellowish color once more. Stephanie kissed Erica's forehead, making Erica want to gag in disgust.

"Good darling. Now, never, EVER try and leave this place again." Erica crossed her arms stubbornly, but nodding anyway.

"Whatever." She muttered. Stephanie gave her a glare as she used Erica's hair to climb back down. "I will return in three days time!" She said from below, making Erica sigh in relief. She did not mind spending three days without her stupid fake mother.

Once again, Erica was alone in the tower. She sighed, wondering how she can kill time.

Suddenly, a hopeful and eager voice echoed through the tower.

"Erica?! Are you up there?!" Erica suddenly picked up her freakishly long hair in excitement as she dashed through the window. She leaned inwards and gasped.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Benny exclaimed from down below.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you go! Sorry to say next chapter is not a part two to this, but hint hint, Cinderella has to make it to the ball first ;) **

**Drop a review because this chapter just made you [and me] relax; not too long, not too complicated. Just your regular rooftop tower drama :)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. A Wealthy Prince, Searching For A Bride

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Once Upon A Time! Another new chapter!**

**So like I mentioned in the chapter before the last chapter (Chapter 4), Jane and Rory will be crashing a party! Whoo! And guess what; that party is conveniently the ball that Sarah..er..Cinderella is attending! So yeah!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**FangedMe- Thank you! I try my hardest to make this entertaining for y'all. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**tomo338- I know right? Ethara is awesome! And mind if I share that popcorn fanfic buddy #2? I finished mine by the time the pre-show ended (EVERY TIME IN A MOVIEW THEATRE, I END UP FINISHING THE POPCORN BEFORE THE MOVIE EVEN STARTS! IS THAT JUST ME?). Ha ha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah, I guess now you know ;) Rapunzel is awesome, and even MORE awesome when you add Erica and her persona! Whoo! And Benny to the rescue! Are you not excited?! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!  
><strong>

**EmmALewisS- Review #1- I know right?! I can picture everything every time I write it, and it makes my heart fly! And I received your messages, and I responded to them. You might wanna read them; there is quite a surprise in there ;) I try and make my Author Notes as entertaining as the story, so you are welcome ;)**

**Review #2- Yeah, the Benny talk was a bit cliche. But to be honest, he is that type of romantic who could be cliched. LOL! I AM HAPPY AND EXCITED AS WELL! WHOO! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And done with that! LET US CRASH A BALL! (Do you think there would be cake? Because that is the only reason I'M going...)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Wealthy Prince, Searching For A Bride<strong>_

Ethan woke up in a rush, realizing he was on his bed. He smiled as he stretched. That's when it hit him.

Why was he in his bed when he was in a fairytale?

Memories started to flood back to him as he remembered why he was actually here. The book, the attic, Stephanie sending all his friends to different fairytales...it just seems like he was a fortunate one. He smiled as he flopped down on the bed, hoping for a bit more sleep. That is when he also realized that this wasn't really his bed, but a bed that was part of the fairytale.

He stood up at once, stumbling out of the bed as the covers tangled around his legs, therefore making him slump to the ground. He groaned, how could this happen EVEN if he was in a fairytale? He would never know.

Ethan, after untangling himself from the bed covers, looked around.

He was in a rather grand room, a small chandleir hanging in his room as he saw the bed was at least a king sized. Ethan saw that replaced his nerdy and comic books, were old books, bindings slightly ripped. Ethan curiously pulled one out.

_How to Be A Prince: For Dummies _**(Ha ha, LOL even if they are in a old fairytale, I couldn't help putting this ****story in there)**

Ethan gasped as he rushed to the nearest vanity in the room. He stared in awe and shock at his reflection.

He wore a silk purple tunic, threaded in gold string. He then saw, sitting on top of the vanity, was a small prince-like crown. Ethan suddenly put it on, and that was when it finally got to him.

He was a prince.

He smiled into the mirror, his reflection shining back a charming smile.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Ethan, in fear, quickly took off the crown and stared at the girl. He gasped.

"M-Mom?" He exclaimed. Mrs. Morgan, dressed in a hunter green gown, rolled her eyes.

"Ethan Morgan! What are you still doing, dressed in your nightwear?" Ethan looked at her. This is what they called "nightwear"? But Ethan knew he had to acted on the fairytale character and shrugged.

"S-Sorry mother." He said. Mrs. Morgan smiled at the boy, hugging him tightly.

"Oh! My baby prince is gonna get married!" She cooed, making Ethan's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He yelled **(Dude, can you imagine Ethan's reaction? I'll shut up now.) **as he let go of his mom. She looked at her in confusion. "Son? Did you lose your memory in your sleep?" She chuckled. Ethan laughed weakly along as his mother continued.

"They are hosting a ball in your honour! You are gonna dance with every single maiden, and find a princess for you to wed!" Ethan's eyes widened. He was Prince Charming! Prince for...Cinderella.

What if Sarah was Cinderella? He could reunite with her, possibly marry her, and defeat Stephanie! He grinned.

"I am gonna get changed!" He chirped happily as he started to push his mom out of his room. His heart fluttered.

Time to show the kingdom who Prince Ethan really was.

* * *

><p>So with that, Ethan changed into a beautiful blue tunic and a small gold crown placed on his head. Even if the ball requested you to wear a mask, Ethan still looked pretty elegant.<p>

But that was when Ethan realized the ball was at 7:00pm.

So he had to wait.

Which was fine, considering he wanted to explore the palace. He found out that there was this really awesome arcade room, and he started playing old arcade games **(I dunno if these even exist yet, but hey! Ethan is a nerd, so why not?) **like Pac Man, etc.

Ethan found himself amused of all this, so much that he didn't even know the time that passed. So finally, when it came to be 7, he quickly scattered down, clearly nervous. Maybe being a prince didn't quite make things any better for him, or at least make him braver.

Mr. Morgan (AKA the king) ruffled his son's tunic, and tightened the mask.

"Okay son, you will dance with every maiden here. Because of your mask, no one knows who you are, so the results are not to be unfair." He explained. "You choose who will be your bride. Then we will take that lovely maiden and you shall wed by tomorrow's eve." He pronounced. Mrs. Morgan kissed Ethan's forehead, making him blush.

"Aw! My baby prince is gonna get married!" She cooed. "Thanks mom." Ethan said, sincerely but slightly embarrassed. Mr. Morgan pat his back firmly.

"Do us proud son." He said, pushing him out into the ballroom. He yelped, not knowing that he would do it so fast.

Ethan was greeted with noise, music, a lot of girls, and a lot of possibilities. Even worse, everyone wore a mask.

So how was he to find Sarah?

* * *

><p>Sarah arrived, pumpkin dropping her off at the castle. Sarah knew that the fairytale was written that Cinderella leaves at midnight, so she had to hurry and find the prince.<p>

As soon as she entered, a man stopped her. Sarah yelped. hoping that there wasn't any RSVP or something like that. The man held out a tray and opened it, revealing almost a dozen masks. He smiled.

"You are required to wear a mask m'am." He said in authority. Sarah mentally growled; it will be even harder to find Ethan, let alone dance with him by midnight. She would have to make sure that she wasn't caught by another suitor though; she had to make sure she danced with Ethan, and Ethan alone.

When she walked in, all eyes were on her. Sarah felt like a queen. She bloused as she tightened the blue mask, scolding Cinderella of why she had to have glass slippers, and not just other ones.

A certain man caught her eye as he left that girl he was dancing with, which also happened to be Della. Della pouted underneath her mask as she stormed off to Stephanie and Hannah, all of them soothing her. Sarah smirked; take that.

The masked man bowed.

"Alas, what is your name, fine maiden?" Sarah was about to answer with her own before catching herself.

"I...keep it a secret." She said, lowering her voice a bit so they wouldn't know it was her. The man grinned, mask shining through the lights.

"Well unknown maiden, may I have this dance?" The man asked. Sarah nodded, not believing what was happening. She was excited; she was dancing at a ball!

The man twirled her around, dancing with her the whole night.

"So...you from around here?" He asked deeply, getting to know her. Sarah giggled. "You can say that." People stared at the couple, some in envy, some in pride, especially the two people, one blonde and one a small child, who were clapping for them. People started to join in as Sarah blushed.

"They are all looking at you." She said in embarrassment. The man smiled genuinely.

"Trust me my dear, they are all looking at you." **(Dude, I stole that line from the new Cinderella movie coming out in March. I don't own it.) **

Suddenly, the clock struck midnight. People took off their mask, as Sarah realizing that at midnight, she not only had to take off her mask, but leave that ball.

At the same time, the man and Sarah took off their mask. They gasped in unison. Sarah couldn't believe it.

She had been dancing the whole night with Ethan.

"Ethan?!" She yelled.

"Sarah?!" He exclaimed.

Sarah rushed out, knowing that her time was up before the clock struck midnight.

She ran all the way from the ball, back to her home, oblivious to the fact that she left a shoe.

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Come back!" Ethan yelled. Rory and Jane (The two people who started the clap) ran up to him.<p>

"Dude! Now's the time! We can get out of here!" Rory exclaimed. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Rory?! Jane?!" He exclaimed, eyes dilating a bit. Jane looked at him as she looked at him confusingly.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Ethan gasped. "That maiden. She must be my bride! I must find her. Excuse me." He said, voice dazed as he walked out. Rory and Jane looked after him, exchanging confused looks.

Suddenly, a cloud appeared. They gasped.

"Evelyn!" Jane cheered!

And it was true, as fairy godmother, was Evelyn. Her eyes held distress as she sighed.

"Ethan must hurry and find Sarah. Their time is limited; he has gotten used to the fact he was a prince and is starting to become part of his fairytale. You have to assist him somehow." She said, fainting away. Rory looked at Jane.

"We got to lead him to Sarah's house. We saw it on the way here, c'mon!"

And with that, Jane and Rory ran out of the castle in hopes of catching the prince.

* * *

><p>Dawn came upon the kingdom as Sarah paced the room.<p>

Ethan had just arrived in the house, and Stephanie locked her in the room, alone.

"Darn it! What am I going to do?!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door handle fumbled a bit before swaying open a bit. Sarah gasped as a mouse, pushing a key, scattered in. Sarah smiled, rubbing the mouse.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

Little did she know Jane was watching from behind the staircase, smiling as she ran downstairs, hoping she would't be caught so she could go back to Rory.

Sarah rushed down as she saw Ethan.

"Ethan..I mean I am another girl here, Cinderella! Try me!" She said, correcting herself. Stephanie was to protest, along with her stepsisters. She smiled as Ethan sat her down, and tried the glass slipper on her.

It fit like a glove.

"You are my bride! Truly!" He exclaimed, kissing her. Sarah gasped as Rory and Jane ran in.

"You lovebirds! Hurry up! The force field! We have to break it." Rory said in a rush. Sarah nodded, but Ethan looked dazed.

"Who are these people? Where are we going Cinderella, my dear?" Ethan asked, eyes glazing. Sarah looked at him confusingly.

"Ethan? C'mon!" She exclaimed, tugging Ethan. Jane frowned.

"He is starting to turn into a true prince. We have to get him to before it is too late!" Jane yelled. Sarah grabbed him and dragged him out despite the screams from the people.

They all ran in the direction of west before they couldn't anymore. Rory pulled out a dagger and slammed it into the air. He grinned as it shattered. Sarah pushed Ethan inside as Jane and Rory rushed in, realizing they are once again in the woods. Sarah sat Ethan down, who shook his head in a daze.

"What happened?" He said, rubbing his head as he looked around. His memory then regained as he gasped.

"Did I kiss you?" He said in shock, blushing. Sarah blushed as well as Rory and Jane snickered. "Yea. I sorta liked it." She admitted. Jane grinned.

"Okay! Two more people. Benny and Erica. Let's go!" She exclaimed, the foursome running into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well that wraps up Cinderella! Next is my fave!**

**Drop a review and enjoy life! Make sure you find your prince charming (Because I cannot. Oh well ;D)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. A Fair Man, Curious Of Soul

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Once Upon A Time!**

**So I have been anticipating this chapter, and I am sure y'all have been too. It is when the Bennica FINALLY comes alive! FINALLY! I HAVE BEEN WAITING, LIKE, 7 CHAPTERS!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**tomo338- You live that luxury life fanfic buddy #2! *Looks at the popcorn machine in awe* Yes! 'Tis the time for some Bennica! Some true popcorn worthy moments! Yass! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Fangirl on my friend! I wanted to really add that Ethara moment, even if Ethan wasn't really himself. Oh well! And I agree; how does Cinderella even deal with the glass slipper? I don't even know how Sarah does it? They must be very light on their toes. HA. Oh me and my lame jokes. :) Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a not-so long review (Or it can be long. Long as Rapunzel's hair) and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Once Upon A Time: Chapter 7: A Fair Man, Curious Of Soul<p>

* * *

><p>Benny woke up in motion, snoring a bit as he drowsily woke up. He groaned, wondering why he was feeling lightheaded or feeling that wave of motion sickness that he always got. He looked below him and gasped.<p>

"Oh. My. Gosh!" He said, realizing he was on a running horse! He stumbled onto the proper sitting pose as he looked behind him. There were guards in the distance when he felt a small sack on his boot. He picked it up, and after smartly steering left away from the guard's view, looked inside. He gasped.

"Jewels?! Gold?! Rubies?! I AM RICH!" He exclaimed, quiet enough that no one would hear him. But he then realized he had to get out of whatever cruel and twisted fairytale he was in, so he decided to leave the jewels there, from yours truly. He was sure he would be awarded later.

Y'know, if they didn't realize the fact that he stole them in the first place.

He started the white horse back up as he gently scoured the woods, admiring the view until he saw...

"What the heck is this?!" He said, looking at a "wanted" poster nailed onto a tree. He gasped.

"Benny Weir: Alive or Dead..?!" Benny's eyes widened as he looked at the self drawn portrait. He growled.

"Those idiots! They didn't get my nose right!" **(Line from Tangled. Jokes.) **He groaned, looking at the fat nose. Benny hinted a small smile. "Other than that they did just fine." He said, admiring himself, well, imagining a better nose while he was at it.

Benny shook out of his daydreams as he continued to gallop on. He then reached a huge tower. Curious, he was determined to Familiar singing was heard from the top as Benny recognized it. Only one person ever sang like that in the Whitechapel Talent Show, and that one person is...

"Erica?! Erica, you there?!" Benny yelled, leaving his horse.

A few seconds later, Erica peered through the window, eyes widened as Benny smiled, catching a glimpse of golden hair.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" He exclaimed as royally as he could. Erica giggled as she pushed the golden hair off the stone window ledge. Benny watched as the golden hair flew down until it sagged onto the floor. Benny smiled at her, for at least five minutes, oblivious of the hair in front of him. Erica looked at him, slightly annoyed and slightly amused.

"Uh...you gonna climb up?!" She said, unsure of herself. Benny's head tilted forward in disbelief.

"Wait...you expect me to climb that thing?! That is completely unsanitary!" He exclaimed in disgust. Erica laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Just climb on! Unless you wanna take the stairs?!" Erica said jokingly. Benny smiled. "I'll take the stairs." He said nonchalantly. Erica laughed even more.

"There is no stairs you moron! Climb the hair!" She said. Benny looked at it with a hint of nervousness.

"Uh...I am not gonna be good at this." He said unsurely. Erica gave him a reassuring smile.

"Can you not worry? I am already pulling a man up a tower with my hair. Besides, it is gonna be like rope climbing in you gym class. You will be fine." She reassured. Benny started to climb the hair and sighed.

"And who said I was good at rope climb?" He said nervously, making Erica laugh a bit as he climbed up.

He huffed and puffed as he gasped. "How...far is there...left?" He panted. Erica gave him a look.

"Benny, you are only one meter off the ground." She said, amused at his "strength.". Benny looked down and sighed as he saw the disapproving look from his horse and that he could probably touch the ground from where he was at.

"Oops! How cliched of me." He blushed. Erica sighed. "Just hold on. Don't add anymore weight." She said, posing to literally pull the spellmaster up. He looked at her in mock sadness.

"What is that supposed to mean-WHOA!" He exclaimed as Erica, with all the strength she had, pulled him up. Maybe the vampire powers won't draining out so fast. After what seemed like eternity, Erica finally managed to pull Benny up. He pulled himself through the window, laughing along with Erica. She giggled, as he blushed. "I told you I wasn't good at rope climb." He said softly. Erica laughed.

"No worries. At least you can cure me of my boredom." She said. Benny looked at her accusingly. "Remember the last time I tried to cure you guys' boredom? We ended up in a fairytale!" He said, getting another laugh from Erica.

"Oh well. Maybe this tower has cable." He said, getting more laughs from Erica. "Dude, stop. You will make me die from laughter." She said. Benny grinned. "Don't actually die dude. You know what happens? I was reading my useless spellbook on my way here, and it said-"

"Why useless?" Erica interrupted. Benny shrugged. "Magic doesn't work here. Trust me, I tried to use an oblivion spell to totally wipe out the guards." He said, shivering. Erica rolled her eyes playfully.

"I am glad it doesn't work. Otherwise, that could've backfired on you and you might end up dragging the whole fairytale place down to living hell." She said, making Benny punch her softly.

"I am not that bad at.." Erica looked at him, making him sigh. "Okay, so I might not be the best at magic. But it does say that if you get killed in a alternate universe, this case, being this twisted fairytale place, you get part of the universe. So if you get killed, after one exact minute, you will turn to ashes and become part of the fairytale forever. FOREVER." He said, adding extra drama in his words. Erica laughed a bit.

"Okay, enough with that. Let us get out of here." She said, flowing her hair down as she and Benny climbed down. Benny looked at her.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Benny asked, unsure of the actions. Erica shrugged.

"Well, we have to get out of here at some point. You know what they say; YOLO." She said, making Benny laugh. "Well said fangs." He said, her and him finally getting down.

"Benny?! Erica?!" The two looked around as they saw Ethan. "Oh my gosh E!" Benny said in amazement. "You found us!" Sarah said, appearing alongside Jane and Rory. Erica grinned.

"C'mon! We 'ought to get out of here!" Erica said. Jane nodded as Rory held up a blue dagger.

"We gotta break this force field though." He said. Jane frowned. "Wait, we have to finish the fairytale first..right?" She asked. Sarah shrugged. "But how does Rapunzel end?" Sarah asked.

"That would be by defeating the mother."

Everyone looked around to see Stephanie. They all gasped in unison.

"Time to die." She said, cackling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ooh! Y'all ready?**

**Drop a review and enjoy life! **

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	8. A Witch, Evil As Darkness Itself

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Once Upon A Time!**

**You all deserve to know that this story is drawing its conclusion in two chapters. It has been my longest multi chapter story that ISN'T in the Friends Series. So I deserve a pat on the back or ****something because I only aimed to do short multi chapters, since I am stuck on this whole Friends Series thing. **

**Speaking of the Friends Series, I will update that after finishing this story I think...no promises though. Just thought y'all should know. But on the tenth chapter, I have a little surprise for you (That EmmALewisS probably knows...)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**FangedMe- Dude, you are awesome. Doing what I asked you to do! That is awesome! Lucky you; since I live Canada, snow days are rare since we are used to this weather. But I am pretty sure you live in the US since my friend told me that the US were having a snow day. LUCKY! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- About time Benny admitted it! LOL! And I am sure that everyone could be as badass without their powers. I mean, did you see how Rory saved everyone with just Jane and ONE DAGGER? Exactly. Ha! Thanks for the review!**

**tomo338- *TOBN grabs the popcorn machine you pulled out and starts stuffing her face with popcorn...* I agree; this is so popcorn worthy! And a showdown in the woods? Sounds like my kind of party! Jokes. Thanks for the review!**

**EmmALewisS- You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about the super awesome surprise I have in store. (If you don't remember...I guess that is okay. It is in your PM! If you do...shh!) And Stephanie is gonna get smoked! Whoo! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I think I might change the rating back to K+ because I dunno if anything is gonna be gory. But I am rating it T for safety. Who knows? **

**Drop a review right here and have fun reading this chapter that will make your heart jump! [Hopefully...]**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Witch, Evil As Darkness Itself<strong>_

Stephanie stood among the six friends, a evil smile on her face.

"You think you can outmatch me? Fools." She cackled as Rory stood up from his place, stepping forward to her.

"Yeah we can! We are Team Whitechapel! Plus, we were able to get out, right?" Rory said, making everyone nod. Who knew Rory could be such a motivational speaker? Stephanie, instead of being nervous, laughed.

"You idiots!" She mocked them. "You guys think you are so smart. So cool. But really, you are big fools. I know Evelyn was here, I am not a idiot." She said, glancing at the blue dagger Rory held tightly in his hands. Jane stepped beside Rory, making herself look taller as she smirked.

"You are a idiot!" She yelled, picking up a rock and throwing it at Stephanie. Everyone gasped and cheered as it hit Stephanie in the chest, making her stumble back. Stephanie regained her strength as she smiled.

"Oh little feisty girl. Growing up to be like her big brother. A small pebble won't hurt me. I will kill you!" She exclaimed, sending forth black bats, their shadows swirling around the gang as Stephanie conjured up some not-so-big giants. **(Hey! There is just so little you could do in a fairytale. Just saying.) **Rory went with Jane to get the black bats as Ethan, Sarah, Benny and Erica went to get the small giants.

Erica used her long hair to swing onto a tree, grabbing a sharp branch from the grounds of the woods as she swung, stabbing three small giants. They dissolved into ashes in a instant. Erica grinned as she swirly landed on her feet. Benny grinned as he realized he once had a horse. So he whistled, knowing they were not that far from the tower.

In a matter of seconds, a white horse swiftly entered the scene as Benny hopped on, him too using a branch as a sword. He dashed into the blizzard of bats to help his friends.

Ethan and Sarah were surrounded by new shadow creatures that Stephanie had conjured up. They were knights basically, made of dark magic and shadows. Ethan had a look of determination as he pulled out the sword he had from his times being a prince. He had stolen from the castle, yes, but he was the prince after all; they wouldn't mind he guessed. He started to have a duel with one Shadow Knight, swords clashing together as they duelled and swung their swords.

Remembering some easy physics and his fight with Kurt Lochner, he dove under the knight's legs and hugged him tight, catching him by surprise. Sarah laughed as Ethan pulled the sword and stabbed it straight through the Shadow Knight, making it ooze black blood as he disappeared into ashes that flowed into the wind.

Sarah on the other hand was fighting off the second Shadow Knight. She kicked it in the groin, laughing as it hunched down onto the ground. She looked at the shoes she was wearing, the teared gown she was wearing flowing in the wind to reveal glass slippers.

She grinned in mischief as she quickly pulled them out. She aimed it straight at the Shadow Knight's head and through the glass slipper at its head, slicing the head in half as it disappeared to ashes. Sarah quickly pecked Ethan on the cheek in victory as she went to reclaim her shoe. Ethan blushed as he continued to fight off the Shadow Knights.

Rory, Jane and Benny continued to fight off the shadowed bats, Rory swinging the dagger around blindly because he couldn't see among the swarm of bats. jane could though, so she grabbed the dagger and started to stab a bunch of bats. Benny looked at her in awe as she shrugged.

"XBOX." She stated, helping get the last of the bats.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was getting defeated...by six teens? How astonishing. She had to step up her game. Most definitely.

"Hey! Go save the princess!" She exclaimed, grabbing Erica and snapping her fingers.

"Help!" Erica yelled as she, along with Stephanie, disappeared.

"ERICA!" Benny yelled, hitching onto his horse as he galloped towards the tower, having the strangest feeling she was there.

By the time he and the other five reached the tower, Benny got some rope he packed from the horse's bag attached to the saddle. He laced it up perfectly so he could start climbing, along with his friends behind him.

By the time Benny reached the tower, he saw it was dark and shady, making Benny feel slightly nervous. His friends were at the edge too, waiting for Benny.

Benny finally caught sight of Erica, stuck in a corner as she was gagged. Her eyes were widened as a shadow emerged from behind him.

"Erica?" Benny said, kneeling beside her. She muffled a scream as a sharp pang of pain emerged into Benny's back.

His friends just made it up to see Benny getting stabbed by Stephanie. He exclaimed in pain as red hot pain emerged, making him drop.

Rory untied Erica in a rush so Erica could lean beside Benny. Tears ran down as she cried.

"BENNY!" She yelled, her hair starting to turn gold.

"N-No..." Benny murmured as his red blood slowly turned black.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse..." Erica sang, the healing song Rapunzel used floating in the air. Benny knew what he had to dom to save his friends.

He took the sharp branch and sliced Erica's golden hair, making the healing process stop.

"NOOOOO!" Stephanie yelled, turning old as she turned to ashes, her ashes flowing through the wind.

"No. No no no no no no!" She yelled, her hair turning into a dusty blonde like before.

"Y-You're welcome." Benny murmured.

His face started to turn black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just like Tangled! Drop a review and I will see you later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. Then True Love Blossomed, Like A Rose

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Once Upon A Time! YAY!**

**So after the [not so] cliffhanger last chapter, I thought it would be pretty awesome if I tried and make things harder for them, even if Stephanie ****isn't around anymore. I hope you like these small plot twists!**

**As EmmALewisS mentioned in a review, he/she asked about a SEQUEL. I wanted to tell y'all next chapter (Which is the conclusion), but I guess I can tell you all now.**

**I am indeed making a sequel to this.**

**YAY!**

**EmmALewisS gave me a great idea about a sequel which will be revealed at the end of this book, and I promise you it will be soon. But the sequel might not come out for a while, since I plan on making a few more sequels and stories in the future (Hint hint: Multi chapters!) **

**Shoutouts to...**

**EmmALewisS- Dude, you make me laugh. You unknowingly revealed the secret! HA! But it is okay; it was bound to come out eventually. No hard feelings! LOL! Anyway, I guess it was determination. Benny does know how to climb I guess; maybe he doesn't do it that well. Plus, Erica did end up pulling him, so I guess he didn't have to work that hard. LOL! And I totally get it; when I wrote the chapter I felt all awesome inside because I was like "HEY! I did something that might make everyone cry!" sorta thing. Thanks for the review!**

**tomo338- *Stuffs face with popcorn as well* Oh fanfic buddy #2 don't cry! Fanfic Buddy #1 just brought soda, so we can all cry about this together. LOL! Thank you for reviewing; let's hope Benny will survive.**

**MBAV fan66- Uh, of course! As long as your soda isn't the soda from that Bethan one-shot I made. Don't hypnotize us! Jokes. I am sure tomo338 won't mind. We could be, like, the three fanfic amigos! Jokes! Anyway, yeah, I watched Tangled too, so this plot twist might not be a good one. But I do have a plot twist that will make up for that! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

**EmmALewisS gave me a pretty (Not so weak) awesome idea, and instead of making it in the sequel, I made it here! I put a little ****twist in this story that you probably never saw coming (Unless you are physic. JOKES!)**

**Drop a review and most importantly...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Then True Love Blossomed, Like A Rose<em>**

Benny's face started to grow black, ashes starting to blow from his body. He was fading away fast, seconds passing by.

_10 seconds..._

_15 seconds..._

_25 seconds..._

_32 seconds..._

Ethan counted the seconds before Benny would turn to ash. Sarah sniffed back tears, as with Jane. But the one who was really on the verge of tears was Erica. She wrapped her now dusty blonde hair, that was tied in a ponytail, around her shoulder as a single tear dropped from her eyes.

_43 seconds..._

_56 seconds..._

The drop of tears dripped onto Benny's blackened chest, a small gold aura blazing. Erica stopped crying as that gold glow seeped into Benny. Jane watched in awe as Rory dropped his newsboy hat, which sadly fell out the window.

"It is just like Tangled..." Erica murmured, swirls of golden beauty spiralling around the spellmaster as faints of a heart beat filled Erica's ears. She grinned.

"He is alive." Ethan breathed out, cheering a bit as Erica kissed Benny's damp lips. He drowsily opened his eyes as he stared into Erica's eyes. He smiled weakly.

"Did I mention I had a thing for brunettes?" He said, a daze in his voice. Jane looked at him in confusion as Erica smiled, not seeing what the little girl saw.

"Benny! You are alright!" She cooed, kissing him briefly once more. Benny nodded, fiddling with a ruby ring he had on his finger.

"Rapunzel! You are free of that witch! Please, can you marry me!" He exclaimed, making everyone gasp as Erica's head snapped forward in disbelief.

"What?" She said, confusion and a bit of excitement mixed to one. Benny's eyes glazed as he grinned, looking at Ethan, Sarah, Jane and Rory.

"And these! These peasants can attend! They did help us after all, right?" He asked, making Sarah put her hand on her hip.

"Who you calling peasant?" She said. But Jane frankly ignored he, muttering a few things before snapping her fingers.

"Brunettes!" She exclaimed, making everyone look at her in confusion. The magical girl smiled as she started her explanation.

"You see, at the end of Tangled, after Flynn is saved by Rapunzel's magic tears, he said 'Did I mention I had a thing for brunettes?'! Erica isn't brunette, but her hair is that dusty blonde she had before, meaning Benny just said something from his fairytale! So that means..." She paused, bracing herself. "Something must've happened." She concluded, shivering at the thought. Erica walked up to the new Benny.

"Do you know my name?" She asked, a crack in her voice. Benny tilted his head in confusion.

"Of course! Rapunzel." He said, chuckling a bit. "How absurd of you to ask!" He added, his laugh lingered in the air as it was one sided. Ethan noticed a red shine coming from Benny's hand as he grabbed Benny's hand. Benny looked at him in confusion as Ethan examined this.

"Benny? What is this?" He asked. Benny cleared his voice. "One, I think you got the wrong man. I am Flynn. Flynn Rider." He said, shaking Ethan's hand quickly, making Ethan feel a bit awkward, being reintroduced to his friend.

"Okay..Flynn...where did you get this ring? It is obviously pure ruby." He said, admiring its colour. Benny/Flynn smiled.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em>"Jewels?! Gold?! Rubies?! I AM RICH!" He exclaimed, quiet enough that no one would hear him. But he then realized he had to get out of whatever cruel and twisted fairytale he was in, so he decided to leave the jewels there, from yours truly. He was sure he would be awarded later.<em>

_Y'know, if they didn't realize the fact that he stole them in the first place._

_But before Benny left, he wanted a small keepsake after this. After all, when they did get to the human world once more, he was bound to get some money out of this. He quickly scoured through the small knapsack of riches when he found a ruby red ring. He slid it on, drop the bag, and got onto his horse and fled, hoping no one saw his small stealing._

_Huh. He was really starting to become a Flynn Rider._

* * *

><p>"You stole this ring?" Rory exclaimed. BennyFlynn shrugged.

"At least I didn't steal the rest blonde fool!" He snapped back, making Rory steam. Sarah pulled the two apart when Jane spoke up once more.

"Wait a minute...I left my basket at Cinderella's house when we left. Sarah, where are your shoes?" Sarah shrugged. "Bottom of the tower I suppose. I left them there when I was going to climb the tower." She said, pointing to her bare feet. Jane looked at Ethan, thinking of what he could have brought with him from his fairytale.

"Ethan? How about you? Where is..that sword you got from the castle?" She asked. Ethan shrugged. "Left it outside after plunging it into a Shadow Knight's chest." He said, not really thinking about how weird it must've sounded. Jane looked at Rory, who was starting to get where they were going.

"My hat from Jack's house fell out the window. Erica's hair was cut off. So the only one who actually kept something after their fairytale was..."

"Benny." Erica finished off for Rory, speaking up after she was quiet for a while.

"So the only reason Benny is like his fairytale character is because he has something relating to his character." Erica explained, pulling off the ring.

Suddenly, the whole tower seemed to crumble. Benny's eyes flashed many colours as Jane looked out the window. Smoke surrounded the tower as Jane realized the land was resetting.

"There! We finished Rapunzel! Everyone has to go down right now so we can break the force field before this resets!" Jane yelled, grabbing the rope and scaling down, dagger in between her mouth. Everyone followed, hoping they could make it in time.

"C'mon!" Erica yelled, Benny dazedly following them.

Jane finally reached the final force field, and without hesitation, plunged the dagger into the force field.

The force field shattered, as everything started to rumble. Everyone took shelter under a small tree trunk in the woods, huddling close/

As for everyone, the world started to dim until there was just blackness.

Oh should I say...whiteness?

* * *

><p>Benny was the first to awaken, feeling a strange weight on him. Light, but still pretty heavy. He realized that Erica had been sleeping on his chest. He rubbed her awake.<p>

"Hey Erica..we are...wait. Where are we exactly?" He asked, looking at his surroundings as everyone woke up slowly, all of them seeing what Benny saw.

Nothing.

Everyone saw nothing.

Literally, nothing.

They were surrounded by a white background, pure and clear.

"Great. So now what?" Rory groaned. Ethan shrugged. "I do hope we can go home by the time my parents get back on Monday." Ethan said, shivering as he thought if their reactions.

Everyone stood in silence for a while. looking at all the white.

"Hey! I found something!" Sarah exclaimed, seeing a small wooden pencil on the ground. Jane rolled her eyes.

"That helps. A pencil. Are we writing a test or something?" She said, catching a bit of Erica's sarcastic persona. Ethan shrugged as he and the gang waited a bit again. Benny finally broke the silence.

"Um..so what happened to me?" He asked curiously. Erica laughed, punching him playfully. "You happened! You stole that ruby ring, then turned into a weird Flynn Rider. You even proposed to me!" She exclaimed, giggling. Benny blushed, saying nothing.

"I would have said yes if it were really you." She added, blushing a scarlet as Benny blushed as well, fiddling with his messenger bag. **(For all who are confused, Benny had a bag the whole time. Sorry I forgot to mention that.)** Sarah rolled her eyes.

"So what are we to do now?" Sarah said, tapping the pencil on the white ground. Suddenly, the pencil made grey marks on the white floor, like a regular pencil would have done with a paper. Benny saw this and an idea popped in his mind.

"Sarah, give the pencil." Sarah looked at him, but gave it to him anyway as Benny went on his knees and started to write.

_Once Upon A Time..._

And as Benny suspected, the pencil wrote those words. Jane finally caught sight of small writing on the pencil and gasped.

"Write your own fairytale. Return to me! From Evelyn! She sent us this pencil!" Jane exclaimed. Rory laughed.

"We have to write our way out of here. Let us do this the write way! Ha!" He joked, getting a eye roll from everyone. Benny snapped his fingers as a blaze of pink emerged. He grinned.

"My magic works a bit. I may be able to make an animating spell on this pencil so we can be faster!" He said. Jane smiled. "Lemme do it! Before it slams in your face." Everyone laughed as Jane said the spell. The pencil glowed pink as it started to write whatever she said.

***These are the titles! Eek!***

_Once, In A Faraway Land, there were six friends, stuck in a fairytale. _

Their world glistened pink. Jane continued.

_There Was A Maid, Beautiful Of Heart, portrayed by a vampire who was kind and caring. She couldn't go to the ball, making her sad._

Sarah smiled as Jane continued. A glass slipper appeared in the midst of the white.

_ A Young Boy, Mischievous Of Mind, who decided it was okay to steal gold from a giant to escape, being the first to do so._

Rory saw a beanstalk grow from the nothingness.

_ A Girl, Hood As Red As Blood, who was visiting her grandma. She was lost in the woods and was confronted by a wolf. She escaped his clutches and went with the hunter, who was going to crash a ball._

Jane felt fabric on her shoulders. She looked and saw a red hood on her shoulders. She grinned and continued.

_A Trapped Maiden, Hair Like Finest Gold, who was stuck in a tower by her evil mother. She had long hair, and had a wonderful voice._

Erica heard singing in the distance, smiling as she heard the beautiful song.

_ A Wealthy Prince, Searching For A Bride, and he got too much in his dreams when he discovered he was a prince. But he met a beautiful girl, masked at a party. He searched for her when she left, and found her finally._

Ethan saw a silver sword in the distance as he grinned. Jane was very good words!

_ A Fair Man, Curious Of Soul, stole a ruby ring, but was turned good by one's beautiful heart. He helped the maiden escape and even sacrificed himself for her life and safety._

Benny saw a crown in the distance, and curious, picked it up. Without anyone looking, he slipped it into his messenger bag, curious if it will still be there when he returned. He smiled as Jane continued.

_ A Witch, Evil As Darkness Itself, who cursed the teens into a twisted fairytale, playing them like pawns. But they __defeated her in the end, ending her gruesome touch to the world._

A picture of Stephanie appeared, dissolving fast as Rory pumped his fist in victory.

_Then True Love Blossomed, Like A Rose, and everyone was happy._

Erica and Benny linked hands, followed by Ethan and Sarah, and Rory and Jane. They held hands together as Jane finished off, the pencil almost stopping.

_ And They Lived Happily Ever After, being whisked all the way home as they were finally happy with their lives._

Jane paused as the white world began to spin.

_And time never changed, although it did a bit, because the six teens made it back seconds before Jacuzzi Time Machine started._

Everyone laughed as they were zoomed out into blackness, falling in a well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Might have been the second or third longest chapter ever! Whoo!**

**Next will be the conclusion, which I am excited for. Drop a review as fast as you can so I can type the conclusion and enjoy this wonderful Friday!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	10. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the conclusion to Once Upon A Time!**

**I am so so sad to end this. I loves this story so much, it has been an honor to write and update this every day. *sniff*, I am glad I am making a sequel soon: I CANNOT HANDLE THIS!**

**Shoutouts to these people for reviewing/favoriting/following:**

**EmmaALewisS (Thanks buddy. You are totally swag :D)**

**MBAV fan66 (A review everytime! Good work fanfic buddy :D)**

**tomo338 (Thanks for that popcorn! I am so full now :D)**

**inosine (You were my first reviewer for this story, so thanks!)**

**funkybananas47 (Hope you enjoyed the story!)**

**booklover100 (Thanks for the support! I love books too :D)**

**FangedMe (Thanks for all kind words!)**

**Theoriginalcouples14 (You are awesome! Thanks for all the support)**

**Thanks to all the people who viewed this, and let us get to this short epilogue that will leave you wanting more!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And They All Lived Happily Ever After<strong>_

Ethan blinked a few times, surroundings fuzzy as he felt his head on the hard floor. He wanted to stand, but all he wanted to do was sleep. Forever.

But he knew he had to get up; his parents would kill him if he didn't. So with all the strength bottled up in him, he stood up.

"Ow!" A voice squeaked from below, Ethan hearing a small yelp.

"Oh my gosh Sarah...I didn't think you were sleeping on me! Are you okay?" He asked quickly, helping tbe petite vampire onto her feet. Sarah blushed.

"Sorry I was sleeping on you." She said sheepishly. Ethan blushed madly. "Sorry for letting go." He said in a small, shy voice.

The two continued this way until a voice popped up from behind them.

"Can you just kiss already?" Jane asked, making the awaken Rory, Erica and Benny giggle.

Without hesitating, Ethan smashed his lips onto Sarah's, a small but passionate kiss between the two. People cheered as the old attic clock struck 10. Ethan smiled as Jane cheered.

"Jacuzzi Time Machine!" Everyone laughed as they dashed in and out of the attic, running to the living room in happiness.

* * *

><p>The movie lingered on, them getting to the point where they all crashed on the couch and fell into a well deserved sleep.<p>

But one did not sleep.

The boy creeped up back to the attic and pulled out the book. Sadly, the crown he stole did not come with him on thsir journey back, and something was just itching inside of Benny...something that told him he wanted it back.

Benny flipped through the blank and magic-less fairytale book, knowing what he was doing wasn't right. But something stuck with him when he left the fairytale land...like somehow something came with him.

He started at the start of the book, reading the words that Jane wrote. He finally got to his page, the one about Rapunzel's prince. He saw on the page, a golden crown.

With all the courage he had, he ripped out the page and lay on the ground. He whispered a spell under his breath as the crown popped up from the paper. Benny carefully picked it up and and grabbing the book, dashed out of the attoc, not knowing what he just did.

Benny closed the attic door, for good this time as he knew he would never come back. He quickly said a sealing spell on the attic so no one would get there. Ever.

He walked quietly to his room as he placed the crown in the secret compartment no one knew about in the wall. He saved it for something important, and this was it.

He carefully placed the crown in the compartment and shut it, using a special lock spell and a camouflage spell. It blended in perfectly.

Benny quickly jumped out his window into the backyard, surprised at his new found athleticism. He went to the middle of his backyard and whispered a fire spell. A small flame burned in the grass, not spreading because of the magic in it.

"Goodbye Stephanie. You idiot." Benny murmured, throwing the red covered book into the flames. Benny watched the book burn, ashes flowing through the wind.

Benny left it to burn, knowing it is magic and won't spread. Besides, the fire will extinguish itself.

Benny creeped back inside, no one noticing a thing as he lied beside Erica, thoughts swirling.

Something was different.

Benny didn't feel...right.

* * *

><p>The flames burns out as the ashes left on the grass got picked up by the wind.<p>

The black dust flew through the air and into a crack of the attic. It sat there for a while until it started to rise up.

It swirled around, taking form of a human as Stephanie appeared from the ashes. She felt her face, a rusty feeling touching her cheek.

It was a burn mark.

Stephanie growled; how dare the spellmaster. She had to get him back.

She had to get everyone back.

She noticed a piece of paper on the floor, most likely from the book. It was blank, but Stephanie could feel the waves of magic coming from it.

She conjured up a pencil as she began to write.

"Shadow Knights, trolls, witches and snakes." She murmured, writing the words as she saw dark shadows appear in the dark attic.

"The kids never saw it coming, they all took the bait." She wrote, writing a twisted fairytale on the room left on the paper. Dark magical items appeared, all following Stephanie's orders.

"A handful of of time passed, and they forgot about their tale. But no one suspected anything, nor return availed." Stephanie cackled.

"They are cursed," She said "Forever more."

"With new problems arising, they will be ripped to the core." She cackled.

"A friendships' passing, a love not in heart, just see what will happen, when they all do their part." She wrote the last few words down as she grinned a sickening smile.

"The six were all pawns, in this small little game. And forever more, they be cursed, never tamed. They will not stop me, one will eat the poisoned apple,"

Stephanie watched a ruby red apple appear, Stephanie sensing a strong poisonous magic from it. She will give it tlo the boy, who's family caused her pain.

She grinned just thinking about it, looking at the ceiling, waiting to escape. She wrote her last sentance, and sighed.

"And they never saw it coming, what became of Whitechapel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that is that! Expect a sequel by the name "After Ever After", in about a few months (Maybe when I can get cool new titles.) The wait will kill you, me too. But guys, ifyou look above, I rhymed! We should really celebrate!**

**Drop a review if you are excites for the sequel, love this story, or if you just to say hi! I don't care: everything counts.**

**Till the next fairytale!**

**In Fangs, We Trust. **


End file.
